


Carry On

by mmmdraco



Series: Congruence [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuKai Karaoke date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

Kaidoh took a last look at the song selection book and made his choice. He took the microphone and readied himself for the first note. "Ooo!" he sang falsetto, starting off Morning Musume's "Mr. Moonlight" before returning to his naturally deeper register for the remainder of the song. When he finished, he handed the microphone back to Inui. "After that, you can definitely do 'Kinki Kids Forever'."

Inui sheepishly grinned and made the selection. "Only because you sang falsetto." Several moments later, Kaidoh was grinning wryly as Inui sang, "Everybody sing with us, Kinki Kids Forever. We'll always be around, always stay together!" He liked the message, even as it pertained to the Kinki Kids.

Kaidoh was up next and sang "Cruel Angel's Thesis", the opening from "Neon Genesis Evangelion". Inui countered with Gackt's "Oasis".

While watching Inui sing, Kaidoh leaned back in the sofa provided in the room. Inui's voice was smooth and mellow and perfectly suited singing Gackt. Kaidoh suspected he could also sing Takui with no problem.

This had been another date of Kaidoh's urging. When Inui had mentioned karaoke, Kaidoh suddenly felt the need to hear the other boy sing. He hadn't been disappointed in the slightest.

When Kaidoh took the mike again, he chose to sing "Mystic Eyes", the ending theme from "Vision of Escaflowne". He infused it with all of the emotion he was feeling and felt the words almost being pulled from his lips as he sang. The look on Inui's face as he finished was indescribable, but he had obviously already picked a song of his own to sing next as he hastily took the microphone from Kaidoh and stood up to sing.

Kaidoh sat back again and waited for Inui to sing. But before he started, Inui slid off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. If Kaidoh hadn't already been paying attention, he certainly was now. When Inui began to sing, it was like he was channeling every naughty thought he'd ever had into the voice that was now reverberating through Kaidoh's body.

By the time Inui was finished, Kaidoh was fanning himself with the song selection guide, taking sips of water, blushing from head to toe, and sitting with his legs spread. Inui sat beside him and slid his glasses back on.

Kaidoh looked at the other boy in amazement. "Inui..." He shook his head slightly. "That was... That was hot."

Inui smoothed his thumb along Kaidoh's cheekbone. "It's merely a proportional response."

It took Kaidoh a moment to understand his meaning, but when he did, he abruptly leaned in and placed a searing kiss on Inui's lips. "You just... I don't even know what I'm feeling!" He raised himself onto his knees and straddled Inui's thighs, continuing to ply Inui with kisses.

Inui considered the fact that he was being good. He had wanted to ravish Kaidoh since they'd entered the room. But, he too wanted to listen to his boyfriend sing. As Kaidoh moved his kisses from Inui's lips to his jaw line, Inui clutched tightly at the back of Kaidoh's shirt. He would let Kaidoh lead the way.

In the end, Inui waited for Kaidoh to remove his glasses and his shirt before even touching Kaidoh's bandanna. But from there, it grew more difficult. When Inui's chest was exposed, Kaidoh took to it, pressing soft, wet kisses here and there. The moisture cooled quickly and Inui was soon shivering from the coolness and the difficulty of keeping himself in control. Even through blurry eyes, Kaidoh was erotic as he pressed himself against Inui's erection and pressed his chest against his to lean in and nibble gently on one earlobe. Inui was having a difficult time not pushing his kouhai onto his back.

Kaidoh was feeling a bit neglected. Inui was clutching at him as though he were something precious, but not doing a damned thing about it. He took a deep breath and ground himself against Inui's erection and whispered in his ear, "Inui-senpai... touch me?"

Inui had no intention of making his kouhai wait. He breathed a deep sigh against Kaidoh's neck as his hands came to rest on Kaidoh's hips, moving them harder against himself, one hand coming to the front to stroke firmly down the length of Kaidoh's arousal. Kaidoh was suddenly very aware of his own body and just what Inui was doing to it. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Inui licked a long line up the length of his throat and pulled Kaidoh back down for another kiss, gently easing his tongue into Kaidoh's mouth.

Kaidoh had always imagined that French kissing would be just awful. He hadn't realized how many nerve endings were in his mouth. He hadn't realized that the taste of the peppermint that Inui had after dinner would still be lingering in his mouth. He'd had nothing to prepare him for the overwhelming sensation of sharing such a thing.

It was perhaps a blessing when a buzzer sang, indicating that they only had 15 minutes left of their karaoke room before they would incur additional fees. Kaidoh pulled away at the sound, shocked and breathless. He demurely slid off of Inui's lap and looked around for his shirt. Inui took a moment to compose himself and then felt around on the table for his glasses. Without a word, Kaidoh put them into his hand, and then handed him his own shirt. No words passed between them.

They checked the room to make sure they had all of their belongings and left, walking close together, but still keeping to silence.

It wasn't until they arrived at Kaidoh's house and Inui cupped Kaidoh's face in his hands that either of them spoke. Kaidoh blushed slightly, his eyebrows drawing together, and said, "I'm sorry."

Inui raised his own eyebrow. "What for?"

"I... I lost control."

Smiling and tracing Kaidoh's jaw line with one thumb, Inui said, "You're not the only one. I've done so well up until this point. It annoys me that I can't keep a check on my emotions around you."

Kaidoh looked unsure about how to take the comment at first, but seemed to settle for taking it as a compliment. "I think we've just been letting it build up."

Inui nodded slightly. "I've been meaning to ask... I've got an optometrist appointment next week. We don't have practice that day. Would you... maybe like to come with me?"

His eyebrows furrowing further together, Kaidoh asked, "Why, senpai? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm getting contacts."

Kaidoh's eyes went wide. "Oh."

Inui was, if nothing else, observant. "Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"

Bringing his hands up to cover his cheeks, Kaidoh shook his head slightly. "I just... I don't know that I want everyone being able to see your eyes."

"Then, I have another question."

Kaidoh looked up from covering his flushed face. "Yes, senpai?"

"Would you like to go a hot spring with me? I did very well with my stocks this quarter and I wanted to do something to make you happy. The contacts were, in a way, for you. But I've been thinking about..."

Kaidoh blushed further. "Me... in a yukata? One of the short ones?" There was a mischievious grin forming on his face. "Of course, senpai. But, you're asking my parents."

Thinking of the last dinner he'd had at Kaidoh's house, Inui decided that there were worse things that Kaidoh could have asked.


End file.
